


Wallbreaker

by HumanitysCleanest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is a Little Shit, First Time, I'm a slut for smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Touchy levi, One Shot, Smut, eren gets lost, eren x levi - Freeform, he literally is folks, levi is a slut too, that much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysCleanest/pseuds/HumanitysCleanest
Summary: Eren needs to find a good explanation why he'd spent an ass full of money on his first club visit. Especially since it wasn't for alcohol or stuff.





	Wallbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Please have mercy with me if here are many grammar mistakes. English unfortunately isn't my motherlanguage.  
> I don't own any rights of the characters I used here.

This fucking Horseface. If Armin wouldn't get along and Connie hadn't forced me to agree I would sit with my lazy ass on my bloody couch, playing video games. But here we are. In front of this nightclub called 'Wallbreaker'.  
What a disgusting name.  
"Move your ass!", Jean snorted and ripped me out of my gazing at this glowing, neon painted flare above the entry. Different kind of people left there, different kind of people entered. Same as we. Armin walked behind me, to hold me back from walking backwards to leave I guess. That blonde haired Horseface strutted his way like he was a patron here. To be honest... I thought he really was.  
"We drink some cocktails and then we can leave, if you feel uncomfortable.", my blonde haired friend shouted against the music, which was way too loud in my opinion. But all the others seemed to be peaceably with that. Dancing bodies, kissing people no matter if gay, lesbians or straights.. The air was thick and hot, god, it fucking smelled like shit here.  
Jean guided us to the bar and we pushed us between the other dudes there, which were obviously waiting for getting served.  
"Maybe you'll get the chance to fuck today, huh Jäger?", I suddenly felt Connies elbow in my side and gasped immediately for air. Fuck, I hate this. I hate going out. I hate discos and I hate all these tonguesucking people here. Why don't they get a room instead of nearly fucking on the dancefloor?  
"I refuse.", I answered and felt the next elbow in my other side, now it was Jean.  
"Don't be a Pussy, Eren.", Horseface smirked. "Look at all these willingly people here. Don't mind if guys or ladies, look around, it won't be a miracle to pick someone up, even for you."  
Sometimes I just wanted to punch him. So hard. My friends couldn't understand why I spend my Friday nights alone at home. They assumed I would still be a virgin and, yeah, they were right. But if I would be interested in changing that I would do something. I'm eighteen years old, I'm not a kid anymore, I know how to solve problems.  
And this wasn't a problem.  
"If you're too stupid to talk to someone you can also hire someone.", Connie said so fucking shameless my mouth dropped open. Did he just tell me I should fuck with a whore?  
"Are you insane?", Armin screamed before I got the chance to say anything - or to kick his ass. "You can't be sure about those people. I mean, what if they're ill, you know..."  
"You guys don't need to discuss about shit like this, for fucks sake.", right after I interrupted my Asshole-friends the Barkeeper finally found some time to take our order.  
And cause I'm a noob if it comes to alcohol I let my best friend, Mr. Coconuthead Armin, decide. A big mistake, as I learned later. But here we go.

With cocktails in our hands we headed our way to one of the last free seating garnitures which wasn't sticky and absolutely filthy. And I can tell you this was a very long search.  
My head already ached cause of this sticky air, paired with this booming music.  
"What is this?", I asked my best friend, who sat next to me and yet nibbled on his straw. Armins round blue eyes fell on the glass in my hand which I held right in front of his face.  
"Moscow Mule, it's great, did you taste it?"  
I shook my head and gave my own cocktail an envioused glare. Moscow, huh? There sure was Wodka in.  
And, yeah, after I took a sip of it my face nearly fell off.  
"Fuck, Jesus Christ! Armin!", my expression must have shown so much disgust that Jean started laughing nearly louder than the music.  
I didn't like that taste, urgh. Way too bitter.  
Somehow I didn't like anything here.  
It's a waste of time and money.  
I'm sure Jean would disappear very soon to find a new victim for this weekend. And if I watch Armin sucking that harsh on his straw he would be drunk soon, too. Connie.. Nah, Connie seemed to enjoy his cocktail, not as fast as Armin did, his eyes observed our periphery. Like he would forget I'm here. But this was better for me. So I would be able to bolt.  
I just had to wait. Another song. And another. Armin & Jean drank one drink after another while Connie and I still fought with our first.  
And after only one hour my best friend was drunk as a bitch. I changed my seat with the blondie cause he and Jean were screaming at each other, otherwise they couldn't understand a word, and I hated to be screamed at. I also wasn't interested in their conversation. My only interested was getting home.  
If my parents would only knew where I spent my evening they would rip my head off. My father was totally fine with me staying at home or visiting the cinema or stuff. But clubs and discos were a no-go. He was a successful doctor and he couldn't bear only one thought of me wasting his money on drugs, alcohol or... Sex.  
Never mind, I'm eighteen, I can do whatever I want. But I can prepare myself for trouble if my father would find out where my ass was placed this evening.

My greenblue eyes were glued on the glass in front of me. Not even half empty. This shit was gross but I payed for it, so... Cheers.  
With of disgust closed eyes I drank some more of my cocktail and I sweared to all gods, I would Armin never chose my drink again. He may looked innocent but this little shit can knock you out, only with cocktails.  
When I watched to my right I saw how Armin and Jean had their heads stuck together, still talking and gesticulating wildly. Then my watch switched to my left, Connie leaned back at this already used looking leather couch and stared, without any destination, straight forward.  
And then my stomach started to riot. Fuck, this drink came right from hell.  
"Uhm, I'll search for the toilet.", I said to Connie cause I thought he's already sleeping with open eyes, but he suddenly watched at me and made me freeze in my movement, right after I stood up.  
"Great, I'll come with you."  
Seriously? You Asshole, I wanted to bail. Shit.  
I put on a fake smile and nodded. So I had to search for the restrooms instead of leaving and driving home, wonderful.  
Connie and I tried to escape the dancing mess around us.  
I searched for the signage of the toilets and was about to walk through a door, next to the bar, when Connie grabbed my sleeve and pulled me back.  
"No no, there aren't the toilets.", his smile was scary but it didn't took long for me to understand. 'You can hire somebody'...  
"Oh hell no.", I sighed and walked behind my smaller friend, through another door where I finally saw those bloody signages. As expected the toilets were a mess. But better for me. That was a great excuse to leave Connie here alone.  
"Sorry Bro..", that was my chance to walk backwards and leaving this filthy restroom. Connie only looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. He got it that I would never use one of these toilets, even if my life depended on it.  
And I felt like a hero, I savior, the moment I escaped that bacteria hell and found myself back on the floor. Well, yes. Where did I came from?  
I felt pressure growing inside my mind. My chance to go home shrinked with every second. So I got my feet moving and passed the first door I could grab. Wow, another floor. Okey. Was that a labyrinth or?  
"Jesus.", I hissed and passed another one. Another floor. "For fucks sake.", I said again and took another one. No floor. But a room.  
"Don't you have any manners or what?", a foreign voice spoke and I felt goosebumps raining down my spine. That was an amazing voice. A benefit next to all this crappie music.  
"Sorry, uh.. I searched for-..."  
"Yeah, you found it.", he interrupted me and the way he talked to me forced me to step into that softly lighted room and closed the door behind my back. I got curious about the face that belonged to that strong voice, but he was nowhere to see.  
I took a look around. There were barely furniture, only a big bed with some pillows, a desk with a chair and... Yeah, that's pretty much it. There was another door, slightly open, only a gap. Some light shined through it and lighted up that small room.  
My feet took some quiet steps to walk to that door but then, without me to had the chance to hear it and to react, a man chop out. Without knowing why I held back my breath and stood still.  
"What?", the ravenhaired man asked and suddenly had such a pissed expression.  
"I, uhm, Sir... I only wanted to lea-..."  
"Sir?!", he repeated and now he didn't just looked like he was pissed, he also sounded like that. Fuck, I felt my face blushing cause I'm an absolutely idiot.  
"How old do you think I am? What is it, do you have some kind of Daddy kink or?", he spoke and passed me by. Now I saw what kind of clothes he wore. And then I realized where I ended up. No one would visit this nightclub with shorts as short as hot pants and a tank top that was kind of three sizes too big. Okey, to be honest, there were some girls out there that actually wear that shit. But I haven't seen a guy wearing it.  
"Oh fuck.", I whined accidentally and pinched my nasal bridge. This was exactly where I didn't want to end.  
I wanted to leave, but this guy, which was more than one head shorter than me, spoke again.  
"You seem to be young, brat."  
Brat? I furrowed my brows and answered: "I need at least to be 18 to enter this club, you know that, right?"  
"You brats nowadays have the craziest ways to fake your ID-cards. And those big ass bastards, called security, don't even care cause they earn money with you. Just like me."  
Gosebumps rained down my arms and I immediately stroke them to calm myself down. This guy had some vibes, I couldn't really explain, but he was fascinating.  
Urgh, what were you thinking, Jäger? Get the fuck out of here.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get here, I just got lost an-..."  
"I didn't want to get here, either.", the raven interrupted me again. And again I felt these goosebumps.  
"Then why...?", I asked and watched him sitting down on the mattress, which seemed to be extremely uncomfortable.  
"Why what?"  
"Why are you here?"  
"Why do you mind that, brat?"  
I hated to hear him calling me a brat. "I don't know tho...", was my honest answer. Why do I even care?

For some reasons I haven't figured out I couldn't leave this place. Of course I had the chance to.  
But I enjoyed the peaceful silent. The only sound I heard was the dull bass vibrating.  
When I saw to him again our eyes met and I looked away. The mattress wasn't the only thing feeling uncomfortable here.  
"So, you wanna fuck or what?"  
My eyes nearly popped out of my head. This guy can't be serious, didn't he checked how fucking nervous I was?  
My jaw dropped open as I wanted to speak up but this man cutted my words. Again.  
"I may be a whore but I have some rules, brat."  
"Listen, I'm not interested i-..."  
"In what? Man?", the smaller one lifted himself from the bed and started walking straight toward me. "Or am I too small? What is it? My hair?"  
"Fuck, please stop interrupting me every time!"  
And he did. He kept his mouth shut but still walked until he stood right in front of me.  
So close I could smell his scent.  
"Your hair is fine.", I mumbled, blushin again. How am I supposed to get out of here? This man mesmerized me.  
"How much?", I asked with huskily voice. Then I saw how the other ones face relaxed.  
"First of all: my rules."  
What kind of rules would that be? I'm not into sexual things, therefore I'm not kinky as hell.  
"Don't touch me.", the blackhaired man said and my jaw dropped again.  
"Don't touch you?"  
"Yes."  
"B-but how..."  
"I'm not here because I like to get fucked or humiliated.", he explained, still standing right in front of me, I could only reach out my hand and stroke through this thin looking hair. But, as he said, I'm not allowed to.  
"I'm here because I have to pay back my mothers debts. This bitch died before she paid them back."  
How am I supposed to response to this? My heart began to race and I'm sure he heard it. His face was right in front of my chest, so...  
"I don't want to explain my life to you and why I'm here, selling my ass, got it? If you want to fuck and you're okey with not touching me, we can do it."  
I felt how my body began to tremble.  
"Okey..", I said, nothing more than a breath.  
"Good.", he agreed and then I felt his body bridged the last distance between us. My hands started twitching, God, I wanted to touch him. Fuck.  
"Tell me your name.", he commanded while his fingers unbuttoned my shirt, slowly, button for button and still looking up into my eyes.  
"Eren.", was my answer.  
"Ahh, Eren. I'm Levi."  
Now this beautiful face with those stunning silvergrey eyes had a name. Levi.  
I couldn't believe I was about to sleep with that guy. Worst thing, I couldn't blame alcohol or anything else than myself. The first time I go out on Friday night and I met a whore with angelic face I couldn't resist. Or was it his voice? What was it?

"18 years old you said?", his deep voice asked as he finished opening my shirt. I felt cold air on my skin - and then Levis breath.  
I was only able to nod. My prayers implied that the ravenhaired man shouldn't hear my heart bumping like that. I felt like a fucking virgin. For heavens sake, I was one.  
"You have a nice body.", he said and I observed him how he surveyed the part of my chest that layed free now. And then I felt his cold hands stroking my shirt from my shoulders, so it fell down with a muffled sound.  
"Thanks..", I tried to smile thankfully but I was so bloody nervous. And Levi saw that.  
Our eyes met again, my arms twitched too and my breath got heavier in excitement.  
His forefinger felt like an icecube as he glided down from my cellarbone, over my abs until he reached the fastener of my belt. God, electricity rushed through my veins. This little touch was enough for me to shiver.

Suddenly Levi grabbed me by my belt, started walking backwards and pulled me with him.  
"What do you like?", the ravenhaired man asked and stopped as we reached the bed.  
I bit down my lower lip. How would I know? And cause I didn't answer Levi got the silent message.  
"Oi, don't tell me you're a virgin. What the hell are you searching here if you haven't fucked yet?"  
"Let's not talk about it, okey?", I pleased him and felt like the loser I was.  
Levi seemed to think about something, then he let out a sigh and continued unfastened my belt and fiddled around with the zipper of my jeans.  
My heart felt heavy. He didn't want to do this, I could see it in his eyes.  
The urge to hug him was unbearable, but the last thing I wanted to do is something he didn't want.

After Levi pulled down my pants to my ankles he seized me by the shoulders and sat me down onto the mattress which, as I thought, was fucking uncomfortable and hard.  
"Guess we have to figure out what you like, huh?", I heard him saying quietly as he got on his knees. My fingers clenched into the fabric beneath me to hold myself back from touching him.  
But when Levi touched my already half hard dick I nearly lost control.  
"Relax.", Levi whispered and started stroking, moving his cold hand up and down.  
And he really had guts to tell me to relax. I couldn't. This feeling was amazing. I forced myself to look away. So I layed my head back in my neck and closed my eyes.  
But then I felt him even more intense.  
"God...", I hissed.  
Not enough... This seemed to be not enough.  
Suddenly I felt his tongue slipped around my tip, sending shivers down my spine and I couldn't help myself but eyed him again. That was the most erotic look I've ever seen.  
Levi held my cock in his hand, licking my shaft until he reached the top again and then I felt his soft lips.  
"God, fuck...", I whimpered again as he took my erection into his hot mouth, which drove me nearly insane. What a fucking torture being unable to touch him.  
Again I bit my lip to hold myself back from moaning.  
Levi bobbed his head up and down, taking in my dick in his mouth so willingly, god. I felt my fingers twitching, felt the pressure in my lower body growing faster. 

"L-Levi, stop...", was my try to warn him but it failed. My voice cracked.  
And the man between my legs sucked even harder after my warning. I wanted to pull him by his hair to get him off but I wasn't allowed.  
Levis name came again over my lips as my body cramped, my hand pushed against my mouth to choke my moan in my palm as I reached my climax, my very first climax caused by another person. A man. A whore.  
With an apologizing gaze I looked down on him as he swiped the back of his hand over the corner of his mouth.  
"I'm sorry.."  
Levi blinked in disbelieving before he got on his feet again.  
"What are you apologizing for, brat?", he asked me and this time I totally gave a shit on being called a brat.  
"I tried to warn you, but-"  
"But I didn't gave a shit. It's fine.", with those words he started crawling over me so I slowly bend back until I layed on the mattress. "You've an amazing taste.", he continued, sounded like he was purring.  
Fuck.  
I got hard again only with those words and the sound of his voice.  
But what's with him? Didn't he want to get off? I may be a Virgin but I'm sure I could suck him off, too...  
My thoughts got cutted by Levi who sat down on my naked lap, directly on my dick.  
"Do you want me to ride you?", he asked and bend down so his tiny hands stemmed against my chest. He lowered his face so deep that I felt his breath in my ear. "I will make sure you feel really good, Eren."  
It was nearly a reflex to grab Levi by his hip and force him to move himself on my dick - and I don't know where the strength came from that I was able to deny.  
"Ride me..", I agreed and felt my heart nearly broke my rips.  
Levi raised himself up again and I watched him as he took off his tanktop.  
Even if he was small he had a well trained body. It was amazing how I never felt attracted to men before and now, here I was, underneath the hottest midget I've ever met. With a massive, already painful boner.  
Urgh, I want to touch him. I want to touch his body, his pale skin, fuck.  
"You really have hungry eyes...", Levi said. And he was right. I was hungry for this man. Hungry for my dick thrusting in his adorable body.  
The ravens hand started touching his own chest, pinched his nipple as the other hand ran down his stomach until he shoved it in his shorts. In every second his watch was glued on me, watched me burning cause this picture was way too hot to handle.  
When he started panting through his parted lips I nearly fainted. Oh God, help me.  
"Do you like what you see?", Levi asked with huskily voice. I nodded heavily.  
"You want to touch me, huh, Eren?"  
That's where I held my nodding back. Yes, I want to. More than anything else in this moment. For a second I saw a little smile on Levis lips and, hell fuck, I loved it.  
"I will now show you something way more better than touching my body.", he said and stretched himself to the nightstand drawer, which was placed next to the bed.  
My blood was on fire. Nothing else than on fire.  
I saw how Levi placed a condom package and lube next to us and realized that shit just got serious.  
Especially when he took off his shorts and no one could image how relieved I felt to see that he was hard, too.

Levi always seemed so callous. I mean I didn't know him for long, not even 24 hours, but his vibes were strong and farouche. Imagine a whore who has to pay back his dead mothers debts in such a place and earned money with the rule to didn't getting touched?  
"Don't get distracted, Eren.", the older one hissed and got me back to reality. And my eyes immediately opened wide.  
He was about to stretch himself, one hand stammed on my chest again, the other one reached between his legs to his entrance. And all this right over my lap.  
Levis expression wasn't composed anymore. He was in pain. He obviously was.  
"Levi...", I said. "We don't have to..."  
"Shut up!", he hissed and made me choke on my words. "Let me handle this, I'm fine."  
I didn't dare to say anything, I just nodded. Again a moment where I wanted to hug him.  
Levi was still working up on himself when I reached for the condom next to me, ripped it off and wanted to put it on, but Levi snapped my hand.  
"I'll do this. Relax, Eren.."  
And there I was, horny like a teenager, dick rock hard and one of the most beautiful human beings rolling down a condom on it.  
After that was done I heard Levi opening the lube to grease it additionally on my erection.  
I would have loved to lay my hands down on his hips in this moment. Levi seemed so lost between he wanted to do this and he wanted to leave.  
I threw my thought over board when I felt him lower his hip, my tip slowly digging into his tight, hot body and gasped for air. This was good. This was so fucking amazing.  
Now it was Levi who bit on his lip, slowly sinking deeper before getting up again.  
"You're tight..", I moaned and hold myself on the sheets under my hands.  
"And you're huge...", he said with such a shaky voice I nearly fucked off all rules and started bumping into him.I tried to catch air again when Levi bumped himself into my lap and with every thrust he got harsher, deeper until he'd built a rhythm. How was it even possible to look into that perfect face without coming immediately?  
The ravenhaired man watched me. His slender eyes were pinned right into mine. And I loved it. I loved to see him biting his lip, panting and gasping a little through his parted lips. But it was obvious that he held himself back. His cheeks were so fucking red and his hands were shaking.  
When I looked down his body I saw his dick jumping with his moves and God, I felt how hard he was. Abruptly I felt him clenching around my erection, felt how much tighter he got than he even was. Levis mouth dropped open and he let out such a fucking long and sweet moan I nearly came.  
"God, Levi...", I whimpered. "I want to touch you. Fuck..."  
"Nhh...", he gazed at me again and crashed himself that hard back onto my dick I nearly choked on my own moaning. It was a torture. And my body couldn't handle it. It felt like cold turkey of something I've never tasted before.  
"Please... I, fuck Levi, I need you...", one of my hands let go of the sheets to reach for Levis abs. But I didn't touched him. My finger didn't reached his skin. And Levi just won't stop riding me, quite the opposite, he fucked himself on my dick like his life depended on it.  
When I was about to let my hand sink again I felt Levis hand around my wrist, holding my arm up. I watched at him with open mouth, wanted to say something but he pulled my hand to his hip. I instinctively grabbed it, adding my second hand and started pushing him against my thrusts. He gasped for air and gave me such an submissive look, I couldn't bear it.

Now that Levi gave me the permission to touch him I couldn't resist anymore. I wanted to taste the feeling of his skin which seemed to be so fucking delicious. The smaller mans voice got higher, his moves got sloppy and the look in his silvergrey eyes approved how close he was.  
I knew he would properly kill me but I couldn't resist anymore. My arms looped around his waist and I flipped us around, having that heavenly body beneath me now.

I had no clue why he didn't try to resist. Even his expression told nothing about him disliking it.  
So, there I was. Kneeling between his spreaded legs, ballsdeep inside of him. My heart was about to explode. This view was pure dope.  
"What are you waiting for?", Levi asked me with broken voice, sounding hoarse. "Or did you take the lead in excitement and now you don't know what to do?"  
There was this smirk again. This teasing smirk.  
But now I had a reason to smirk, too.  
"You feel amazing, Levi.", I began to tell him while I slowly pulled my cock back, until only the tip was buried inside his body. "And you screw your own rule, just for me. I appreciate that."  
Levis chest moved fast and his eyes were glazed. Fuck, so hot... Even to see my dick sticking inside of him was a fucking bliss. I watched how I slid back into him, heard Levi breathing through his mouth before my hip snapped, making the blackhaired man gasp for air.  
I loved that sound so much, his voice cracking and his lungs forcing him to breath that fast, God, I couldn't help myself but pulling out again nearly complete, just to thrust into him again.  
Then I heard the most perfect thing ever. Levi, who moaned my name. My fucking name.

I may was a virgin but I wanted to make him feel whole, to forget that I was just a costumer.  
When I bend over him, I started rolling my hip. Unexpected I felt Levis arms around my neck, pulling me closer so his face was directly next to my ear.  
"Harder!", he hissed and made me melt like ice on his hot skin.  
God, all mighty gods, help me to survive this. This man would be the death of me.  
But I fulfilled his plea and aimed harder for that weak spot that made him bend his back and moan like a, well, a bitch.  
My head rested in the crook of his neck and I breathed in his teasingly smell. What would I give to leave a mark here, right on that beautiful skin of his neck. Fuck.  
"Eren..", he suddenly said in nothing more than a breath. "Touch me here.", Levi grabbed my hand and guided it down to his twitching erection. That forced me to hold back my whimpers. I slowly stroked him, teased his tip with my thumb to make him gasp in pleasure while I bumped into him again and again.  
When he suddenly looped his legs around my hip, letting out a mumbled scream I knew that I found that special spot that made him see stars. And I thrusted against it, fucked his dick with my hand just to feel him tightening around my own erection more and more.  
"L-Levi...", I wasn't even able to speak without stuttering. "I'm about to.. Hahh.."  
"Don't hold back.", the raven moaned. "God, shit.. Come for me, Eren, fuck"  
When I lifted my head to see into his blushed face I got weak for his lips.  
I wanted to kiss him. Fuck, I wanted to kiss this wet, thin lips.  
Cause of thinking about his tempting mouth I got so distracted that I didn't realized how fast my hand moved around Levis cock. Just when I felt his body tensing, his nails digging deep into my back and for fucks sake, his ass got so painfully tight... Best of all he screamed my name with a voice which was absolutely lustful, it immediately pushed me over the edge.  
Levis legs slid down from my hip, landed on the mattress and I didn't know how I was able to hold myself on my knees.  
I took a look at the mess Levi made, all over my hand and his stomach. And then I eyed his whole body, his expression - everything was so surreal even if the speed of my heart racing was proof enough that I'm awake.  
The man beneath me was breathing heavily and he had one arm bend over his eyes.  
So, what do you say after Sex? With a stranger?

We ended up sitting on the edge of this shitpiece of a bed after we cleaned up the mess we made. My head was spinning and I was absolutely overwhelmed what just happened. Levi had put on his shorts and tanktop again and didn't speak a word. I didn't know what to do, I never slept with anyone before and especially not with a whore, shit.  
"So...", I started and couldn't hide how shy I felt. "That was... Amazing, Levi."  
He just looked at me and nodded lightly. Urgh, I shouldn't have touched him even if he pushed my hand there. Of course he was regretting it.  
I cleared my throat and stood up, scratching my head.  
"Maybe I should leave now.", I said even if I didn't wanted to leave. His vibes made me sad.  
"How much do I owe y-..."  
"It's Okey, you don't have to pay.", he interrupted me again. I eyed him with a questioned look. "What?"  
But he didn't responsed. Was he angry? Fuck, was it so bad for him that he didn't even want my money?  
Levi stood up and walked into the small bathroom.  
"It was your first time, brat. You shouldn't pay for this. Just get out of here and make sure you'll never entered a whores room accidentally again."  
"Levi, stop. Fuck, if you have to pay back a huge amount of money then please fucking take what I owe you. I'm fine, I don't mind, if I haven't get lost and met you I wouldn't have fucked until I'm dead, got it? I don't regret it, I loved it."  
Silence. Of course. I talked to much.  
It drove me crazy to didn't be able to see him and what kind of expression he had.  
He didn't spoke a word. This made me nervous.  
"You hate to be here, don't you?", I asked him.  
"That's not your business, brat."  
"How much do you owe them, Levi? Just tell me."  
"Get your sweet ass out of here. Now."  
Those words made my heart jump painfully. But okey, I owed him money, so he'll get it.

My friends were gone. It wasn't even late. Maybe Jean and Armin got so drunk someone vomited all over the table and Connie tried to manage getting them home, I didn't know. And I didn't care.  
I stood in front of the club, leaning against the wall of that building, hands deep in my pockets. And I waited. And waited.  
The boss of the nightclub left already half an hour ago and I thought that he maybe had cheated on me. I really lost hope and was about to search for this bastard again, but then I saw him. That ravenhaired guy, leaving the club with his arms surrounding his body to keep his jacket closed.  
He seemed to be the one who was lost now. So I walked towards him, trying to hide the smile on my lips but there was no chance.  
I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw me. Even if there was no smile from ear to ear, even if he didn't jumped on me and thanked me to the higher gods, I could clearly see how relieved, how free he was.  
Such a beautiful bird didn't deserved to be caged. His wings were way too big.  
When I stopped moving I stood right in front of him. Our eyes met and he parted his lips to say something, but I was the one who interrupted him this time.  
"Told ya I owe you something."  
Sometimes it wasn't that bad to have a doctor as father. I had no idea how to explain him why I spend that much money this night but yeah, it was worth it.  
The sparkling in Levis eyes was all worth it.  
"Fucking asshole.", i heard him saying and then his beautiful, delicious lips collided with mine.

I guess my first time visiting a club wasn't that bad at all.


End file.
